HIMAWARI
by ShiroSiAnjingPutih
Summary: Hey, mimpi yang kau saksikan itu... Yang kau ceritakan dengan mata berbinar-binar... Apa ada sosokku di dalamnya?
1. Chapter 1

**H I M A W A R I**

-Disclaimer:: Hidekaz Himaruya~

-Main Pair:: RussiaxLithuania (IvanxToris) ~ RussiaxAny~ AnyxLithuania

.

.

-01. Dream

.

.

Semuanya terasa dingin dan hampa, padahal sudah mengenakan sarung tangan tebal, tetapi sentuhan salju yang membeku masih saja menusuk tulang.

Padahal sudah berada di ruangan hangat, tetapi kalau bernafas masih saja terlihat uapnya.

Terkadang aku masih bisa melihat bercak darah berceceran di atas hamparan salju yang putih bersih. Entah kenapa, perasaan takut seperti dulu tidak pernah muncul lagi.

Mencintai dan dicintai, sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah bisa aku mengerti dan pahami… Aku berbeda dengan mereka, berbeda dalam segala hal. Bahkan membaca perasaan orang-orang di sekitarku terasa begitu berat, sebab aku… melihat ada dinding es yang membentang, menutup semua aksesku…

Saat aku mulai mengenal akan kehadiranmu yang sedikitnya menerangi duniaku, menghangatkan suasana, kau malah menjauh.

Kapan?

Kapan saat kau bisa menelaah arti di balik senyumanku?

Bukankah aku yang memegang tanganmu saat kau sendirian dan kalah? Tetapi kenapa kau begitu ingin meninggalkanku?

Hei!

Aku disini!

Aku tidak terlalu peduli saat kastil ini kosong tanpa kehadiran siapapun, aku juga tidak peduli saat tawa yang biasanya aku saksikan diam-diam dulu kini menghilang.

Cuma, aku hanya tidak bisa memalingkan muka dari sakit yang mengoyak-ngoyak hatiku.

Ahh… Sudah cukup lama tidak melihat mimpi saat, aku bersamamu duduk di ladang Bunga…

Bunga Matahari 'kan?

Iya 'kan?

.

.

- End of 01. Dream

.

.

Review purisu?


	2. Chapter 2

**H I M A W A R I**

-Disclaimer:: Hidekaz Himaruya~

-Main Pair:: LithuaniaxRussia (TorisxIvan) ~ LithuaniaxAny~ AnyxRussia

**.**

**.**

**-02. Meet**

**.**

**.**

Lalu, ia memandang ke sekelilingnya, mencoba menemukan apa yang ia ingin lihat.

"Liet?"

Ia membisikkan sebait kata, berharap bisikannya terdengar pada nama itu, yang ia rindukan melebihi sinar matahari.

"Vanya?"

Apakah ia menggumamkan namanya sendiri?

Apakah itu namanya?

Apakah itu yang menjadi identitasnya?

Lalu kenapa tidak ada yang memanggilnya lagi?

Apakah 'Liet' juga sudah melupakannya.

"Yao?"

Siapa Yao?

Apa ia mengenal Yao?

Apakah Yao masih mengingat 'Vanya'?

Rasanya, semua ini membingungkan, kenapa dari awal, ia hanya bisa menggumamkan kata-kata hampa tanpa mencoba mencari jawaban?

"Raivis?"

Siapa? Apakah semua nama-nama itu pernah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya?

Apakah mereka pemilik nama dari figura yang berisikan foto tua dari sekumpulan orang-orang di depan sebuah kastil megah?

Jika iya, kemana perginya mereka?

Kenapa hanya ada 'Vanya' sendirian di sini?

Sendirian?

"Jahat…"

Ia tidak mengerti, namun yang pasti, ia tidak bisa lagi berkata-kata setelah itu. Hanya pikiran, berputar pada suatu tempat, ia berharap bisa mengingat mereka, sebelum kegelapan menariknya semakin dalam dan membuatnya tidak bisa kembali.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan masa-masa itu tidak bisa terulang lagi.

_Desember 1991._

.

"_Liet!"_

_Aku baru sekali ini merasa begitu bebas dan dipenuhi kebahagiaan lagi setelah sekian lama._

_Feliks sama sekali tidak berubah, sejak aku meninggalkannya puluhan tahun lalu, aku berharap aku juga begitu._

_Semoga tidak ada perubahan padaku, yang akan membuatnya merasa risih._

"_Kau akan tinggal di sini 'kan?"_

"_Ya, aku belum bisa kembali ke rumahku yang lama, kata mereka, masih banyak kotoran yang belum dibersihkan."_

"_Hahaha~ kurasa bisa makan waktu seminggu! Ayo, masuk!"_

_Aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku ke atas rumah Feliks, bahkan kakiku masih bisa mengingat betapa kami akrab dengan lantai ini. _

_Senyum tidak bisa terhapus dari wajahku, menatap sekeliling, mencoba menghirup sebanyak-banyak udara di ruangan ini, kuharap tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi._

"_Mau?"_

_Feliks menawarkan snack khas Polandia kesukaannya itu padaku, tanpa ragu, aku meraih sebatang. Rasanya yang khas, mengingatkanku pada masa lalu, saat kami masih bersama._

_Saat kami masih senang berlarian di rumput, menuju laut._

"_Jadi kalian semua meninggalkan si brengsek Ivan? Kukira kau tidak punya keberanian untuk melakukannya Liet~"_

_Untuk sekejab, ada perasaan menusuk yang menghentikan nafasku._

"_Eh? Aku dan negara lain bersatu mengalahkannya, dia tidak brengsek Feliks…" tanpa sadar aku membela pria itu._

_Eh? Pantaskah aku menyebutnya sebagai seorang pria? Setelah melihatnya seperti itu?_

"_Hah~ yang penting sekarang kau sudah merdeka~ apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Aku kembali ke alam nyata, ditarik oleh ungkapan Feliks yang mengagetkan nuraniku._

"_Aku akan memperbaiki perekonomian, kurasa sektor industri cukup menjanjikan…"_

_Aku lega, bisa melupakan raut dan ekspressi wajah orang itu, aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi._

_Betapa menyedihkan air mukanya, yang menatap satu-persatu orang meninggalkan kastil, dari sudut jendela._

_Pembicaraanku dan Feliks terhenti saat kami menyadari perut kami yang kosong dan memerlukan makan malam._

"_Lalu bagaimana dengan Raivis dan Eduard? mereka sudah menentukan pilihan?"_

_Feliks menyela di antara makan malam kami yang hening, aku memerlukan beberapa kunyahan lagi sebelum menjawabnya. "Mereka masih tinggal berdua, kurasa mereka masih belum cukup kuat, nanti akan kulihat bagaimana perkembangan mereka berdua."_

_Kekhawatiran menguasai pikiranku, sejenak, kegiatanku selanjutnya berjalan samar-samar._

_Tanpa sadar aku sudah berpiama dan berbaring di atas ranjang, di samping Feliks yang sudah dahulu tenggelam di alam bawah sadarnya._

_Dalam bisunya malam, ingatan akan hari itu terulang lagi._

_Senyuman kekanakan itu masih menggantung di sudut bibirnya, ia menggenggam tangan pria Asia itu erat._

"_Yao-san…"_

_Pria Asia itu menangis, aku tidak mengerti kenapa ia begitu sedih, bukankah ia juga yang menginginkan kehancuran seperti ini?_

_Bukankah ia juga yang menyusun rencana penyerangan itu?_

_Lalu kenapa?_

_Aku tidak dapat mengartikan apa yang menjadi makna dibalik senyuman Yao-san di acara jabat tangan perpisahan waktu itu._

_Senyumannya miris, dan aku melihat matanya, berkaca-kaca menahan tangis._

"_Hey, Feliks… Apakah pria itu juga akan mengatakan hal sama seperti yang kau katakan padaku waktu itu?"_

"_Apakah dia akan tetap menyukaiku, meski aku membencinya?"_

_Tuan Ivan…_

_Tuan Ivan Braginski._

_Russia-san._

_Apakah kau memanggil namaku?_

_._

_._

July 2010

"Kamu beneran mau menengok dia, aru?" Wang Yao, menarik mantelku, aku heran, padahal dia yang mengajakku pertama kali.

Sekarang dialah yang paling tidak mau melakukannya.

"Yao-san… Jangan bilang kalau anda berubah pikiran sekarang!"

Aku menatap sosoknya, padahal demi hal ini, ia rela menghabiskan uang dan merasakan dinginnya general winter sekali lagi setelah 19 tahun.

"Bu-bukan itu… Aku~ AAAIYAH! Sudahlah! Cepat kita pergi! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran, aru!" sepintas, aku melihat pipinya bersemu, entah karena waktu yang lewat atau kedewasaan sudah masuk ke jiwaku, aku mengerti artinya.

"Brrr, dinginnya…. Bunga Mataharinya sampai membeku!"

Sebuket bunga sengaja dipesan dari toko bunga terkenal di China, aku melihat seulas senyuman di wajahnya saat menatap Yao-san yang memeluk bunga itu menusuri jalan penuh salju.

Apakah ia masih menganggap pria itu berharga baginya?

Hah~ aku memang menghindari ingatan akan kenangan 19tahun lalu itu, malam itu dan wajahnya.

Aku takut, akan perasaan terlarang itu menguasai hatiku sepenuhnya.

"SAMPAI, Aru~"

Aura yang kurasakan saat melihat kastil itu sekali lagi, adalah ketakutan.

Entah kenapa kengerian menghantui langkahku sekarang, bootku masuk begitu dalam, salju seperti menarikku masuk.

"T-Toris…"

Tangan Yao-san menjuntai, ia mengajakku bergandengan tangan, kulihat ia tampaknya merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku.

Tanpa ragu aku meraihnya.

"Nihao!"

Aku merasa canggung, berdiri di depan pintu ini sebagai seorang tamu, padahal dahulu akulah yang selalu membukakan pintu ini dari dalam.

Tak lama, kami berdua mendengar derap langkah mendekati pintu, nafasku memacu cepat.

Muka seperti apa yang harus kupasang untuk menghadapi pria itu?

Genggamanku pada tangan Yao-san, mengeras seperti batu, getaran hebat mengalir masuk.

_Kreeeaaak~_

Pintu itu terbuka, namun aku tidak melihat siapapun.

Padahal aku sudah mencoba menyiapkan mental dan menyusun kata-kata untuk menatap sosok pria berambut perak itu.

"Kalian siapa?"

Degupan jantungku meloncat sesaat, aku mencari sumber suara kecil itu.

"AHH~ Kawaaii Aru~"

Yang kulihat sekarang adalah, sosok anak kecil yang tengah diikat oleh pelukan erat Yao-san.

Mata anak itu berair, sekejab aku merasa melihat warna lavender dari bola matanya.

"UEEEE~ BELA-CHAAAAN! TOLONG! EEEPPP!" suara nyaring balita itu memecahkan keheningan.

Histeria mengisi beranda depan kastil ini, aku berpikir sembari mengeluarkan anak kecil itu dari pelukan Yao-san. Kenapa bisa ada anak kecil di kastil? Bela-chan? Apakah ia memanggil Belarus?

Lalu…

Lalu kemana perginya pria itu?

"Tenang ya, Yao-san dan aku tidak bermaksud jahat, bisa kau panggilkan Tuan, err… Ivan-san?" kutatap anak itu, ia masih menutup matanya erat, tangannya gemetar memeluk sebuah boneka dipelukan.

"A-aku… Ueee…"

Aku mencoba memanggil nama pria itu tenang, namun kurasakan desiran darahku naik dari bawah kulit.

Yao-san bersungut-sungut sambil meraih buket bunga Matahari yang jatuh saat ia memeluk anak ini, aku tidak heran, Yao-san memang suka hal-hal yang imut.

Imut?

Anak ini… Matanya besar, rambutnya panjang menjuntai membingkai pipi gendut, ia memakai syal tebal yang terlihat berat dan masih memeluk boneka beruang dengan erat. Membuatku penasaran, anak siapakah ini?

"Vanya-kun!"

Sesosok wanita berambut pirang pucat keluar dari sebuah ruangan di dalam kastil, yang bisa kukatakan, ia adalah cinta lamaku, hampir kulupakan.

"Belarus-chan!" seruku.

"Li-liet?" wanita itu berkata heran,

Aku melepaskan peganganku dari anak kecil itu, berjalan pelan, menyongsong sosok Belarus yang cukup lama menghilang dari memoriku.

"Apa kabar?" cobaku, berbasa-basi.

Kurasakan rahangnya menegang, ia memeluk dan mengangkat anak kecil itu ke dalam buaiannya. Ada amarah dalam aura dan tatapannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Yao-san menyembunyikan dirinya di balik punggungku, kuakui memang, berapa tahun pun yang lewat, kegarangan Belarus tidak akan menurun.

Memaksaku untuk tersenyum miris, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi, toh, aku datang ke sini dengan niat baik.

"Kami mau menengok Ivan-kun…"

Guratan kemarahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang rupawan, Yao-san mengeratkan dirinya ke punggungku keras, hampir saja mendorongku jatuh.

"Kalian masih masih ingin menengoknya setelah apa yang kalian lakukan padanya? HAH!" oktaf suaranya naik dengan cepat.

Melakukakan?

Yang benar saja, bukankah dia tokoh antagonis di sini!

Namun tidak bisa kukatakan padanya.

"Bela-chan, aku lapar…"

Si balita memeluk leher Belarus, dengan lembut, wanita yang sempat menjadi cintaku itu menepuk punggung si anak lembut.

Kulihat senyuman hangat menyungging di wajahnya.

Senyum keibuan.

"Bela… Apakah itu…" aku terbata dengan bola mata terbelalak.

"Apa itu anakmu dengan Ivan, aru?"

Yao-san menyela dari balik punggungku, aku sedikit merasakan kecemburuan dari ucapan pria china ini.

Entah untuk siapakah kecemburuan itu.

"…"

Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan Yao-san, tiba-tiba kurasakan perasaan ingin tahu yang begitu besar menghantui langkahku. Tanpa kusadari, aku dan Yao-san sudah mengikuti sosok Belarus, yang masuk ke dalam kastil itu lebih dalam.

Yao-san menatap sekeliling, mencari-cari perubahan dalam kastil ini, namun kurasakan hasilnya nol. Tidak ada yang berubah dari bentuk dan interiornya, bahkan bentuk sofa yang kutinggalkan 19tahun lalu, masih berada di posisi yang sama.

Belarus?

Kenapa kau ada di sini?

Kenapa ada seorang anak kecil di sini?

Lalu ada di mana pria itu?

Kenapa kau tidak memanggil nii-sanmu itu?

Kenapa!

Tiba-tiba, aku menemukan diriku menatap mata lavender anak itu, aku merasakan perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa kubayangkan.

Tidak mungkin…

Na-namanya Vanya 'kan?

Kudengar tadi Belarus memanggilnya begitu.

"V-vanya…" suaraku bergetar.

Ia balik menatapku dari seberang meja, dengan muka dan tangan belepotan sup hangat. Kulirik Belarus yang sedang mengaduk adonan kue di atas meja lain di sisi kompor besar, sementara Yao-san yang sibuk mencari vas untuk menaruh bunga Matahari.

"Ya?" sungguh ceria, ia benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang hanya diisi oleh kebahagiaan dan tidak merasakan sekalipun duka.

"S-siapa nama lengkapmu?" tanganku menggenggam erat telapak meja berwarna krem itu, kurasakan ketakutan merambat naik dari kaki sampai ke kepala.

Apa ini? Kenapa degupan jantungku begitu cepat, seperti berpacu melawan waktu dan menghambat pernafasanku.

"Ivan! Ivan Braginski!"

Tidak mungkin….

**.**

**.**

**- End of 02. Meet**

**.**

**.**

**Vanya:: dibeberapa karya Himaruya-sensei, nama Ivan sering diganti Vanya, gue rasa lebih imut~ wkwkw.**

**Hmm~ benerkan~ kalo kehancuran Uni Soviet itu Desember 1991?**

**Hmm~ beneran tragis yak, mana tanggal 30nya ultah Ivanku tersayang~ wkwkw**

**LALALALA**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
